RWBY Hunger Games Simulator
by Thryr373
Summary: Who will win the RWBY Hunger Games? I threw RWBY characters into a Hunger Games Simulator and I'm trying to make a narrative with what comes out.


**Hello there, this is Thryr. Just want to go a little more in depth about what this story is going to be. The Hunger Games Simulator I'm using is going to decide pretty much everything. I have no control over who wins, who dies when, who kills who, or even how they die. I have gotten some pretty bizarre deaths in previous tests of the program, such as Penny dying from thirst. So as a warning people will most likely be OoC at various points, but I will try to give them some motivation. I'm also going to follow the events between two people in the simulation as I believe it builds the characters and gives me some plot points to draw from. I would also like to give credit to the people who made this simulator at BrantSteele. Here is a link in case you want to try your own reaping (** **)** **Hope you enjoy this set up chapter.**

* * *

"I'm sorry."

James Ironwood's voice was heard throughout the arena. However this man was no longer the proud general of the Atlesian military, he was more commonly known as the man who caused the downfall of Remnant.

"The heroes had lost and the villains had won. There was no war, no great battle that took place. Just one swift and coordinated attack that took down Remnant. On one single night the tables were turned as hundreds of Huntsman and Huntresses were double agents just lying in rest. They took over all of Remnant's military and quickly held all positions of power.

"I'm sorry for all whose lives that were lost in the uprising. I'm sorry for failing everyone who put their trust in me. I'm sorry this happened to every citizen of Vale, every citizen of Atlas, everyone in Vacuo and Mistral. I'm the one who let them get their foot in the door, I caused us to lose Remnant.

As Ironwood finished off his apology, a new voice started to speak.

"Fantastic introduction Ironwood. I knew letting you start the festivities would give it the grim vibe it so desperately needs.

Roman Torchwick took control of the microphone. Torchwick was a key contributor in the downfall of Vale. So now he was one of the leaders of the new era.

"I've seen all the movies, they are so cliche. Evil organization takes over, then the heroes form an underground rebellion that grows and takes down us villains. Well not this time. That's why we are doing this little event here, as part of a Rebellion Prevention Strategy. Simply we've taken 20 of Vale's future huntsman and huntresses and placed them in this massive arena, along with 3 of our own competitors to spice things up, for a battle royale! Whoever is last standing wins! How does it feel watching these children, who dreamed of growing up just to protect everyone from the horrors of this world, just fighting and killing each other? Hope-crushing? That's what we are going for. Now enough chit chat, let's meet the competition!"

"First up is Team JNPR comprised of Jaune Arc, Pyrrha Nikos, Nora Valkyrie, and Lie Ren. Next is from Vacuo... Team SSSN! Made from Sun Wukong, Neptune Vasilias, Scarlet David, and Sage Ayana. The 3rd team is CRDL led by Cardin Winchester. His teammates are Russel Thrush, Dove Bronzewing, and Sky Lark. An upper class team made from Coco Adel, Velvet Scarlatina, Fox Alistair, and Yatsuhashi Daichi. Team CFVY! Lastly my personal favourite team, Team RWBY. Composed of Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, and Yang Xiao Long. I can't wait to see what happens to those girls. Representing us baddies are Mercury Black, Emerald Sustrai, and Neo! Now I know what you're thinking..."

Ironwood speaks again, his voice even more broken up than before. "How can you sleep at night."

"Ironwood, Is that some rebellious talk I've heard from you? Oh well, it doesn't matter as this next piece of information will hit you where it hurts. What everyone should be thinking is why only 23 people? 24 is a much nicer number. Well there is one more contestant, one who couldn't be introduced with the others based on her... no it's uniqueness."

"Not her... Not Penny."

"That's right Ironwood, your very own little robogirl. Penny! Though don't count on it winning just because it is literally a killing machine. There is still some tough competition out there. Anyways I believe it's time to get the ball rolling. NOW LET THE GAMES BEGIN!"

* * *

 **This chapter has more to do with setting up the games and saying who is participating. I picture the takeover as a Hydra-esque event for those who watch anything Marvel, though the lack of detail is done on purpose because that isn't what this story is about. (If anybody wants to write a prequel to this, I would definitely enjoy reading it.)**

 **Leave a review and tell me how I'm doing. Follows and Favourites would be nice, but I won't hold the story hostage for them. This is more a writing exercise for me anyways. See you all next chapter!**


End file.
